לבנות מחדש
by Sansho
Summary: הרמיוני גריינג'ר חוזרת להוגוורטס כדי לעזור לבנות את הטירה ההרוסה בקיץ שאחרי המלחמה. היא ודייר הקיץ הנוסף – ובהמשך גם חבריהם – צריכים להבין ולקבל שלא רק קירות נהרסו במהלך המלחמה. הסיפור עוקב אחר מספר תלמידי הוגוורטס במהלך "שנתם השמינית" כמו גם שנה נוספת לאחר מכן. תרגום הסיפור Rebuilding של Colubrina.
1. Chapter 1

כל הזכויות על הסיפור שייכות לכותבת המוכשרת Colubrina.  
כל הזכויות על הארי פוטר שייכות לג'יי. קיי. רולינג.

\- פרק ראשון -

כשהמלחמה הסתיימה והמשפטים נערכו, הרמיוני גריינג'ר חזרה להוגוורטס כדי לעזור לבנות את הטירה מחדש. היא תכננה לחזור, אם זו המילה הנכונה, על שנתה השביעית ולהיבחן במבחני הכשיפומטרי, והיא רצתה שהבניין יהיה שלם על מנת לעשות זאת.

לא היה לה מקום אחר ללכת אליו.

זיכרונותיהם של הוריה נמחקו לחלוטין, וכל התייעצות עם קוסמים ומכשפות בעלי ניסיון רב ממנה הובילו לאותן התוצאות. היא עשתה עבודה מצוינת – עבודה מרשימה – אבל לנסות להתיר את הכישוף עלול לגרום לנזק מוחי. הניחי להם, ייעצו לה. הם מאושרים בחיים שיצרת בעבורם. הניחי להם לחיות אותם. היא הקשיבה לכל מי שאמר לה זאת, פניה עגומות יותר ותקוותה קטנה יותר לאחר כל פגישה, ולבסוף הסכימה שהם צודקים. לפחות ההורים שלה בחיים; לא כולם יכלו לומר זאת. לפחות הם שמחים.

היא לא יכלה ללכת למשפחת ויזלי, למרות שהמשפחה הייתה הבית הקסום שלה במשך שנים. אחרי הכל, היא לא הצליחה לסלוח לרון. הוא אהב אותה, לא היה לה ספק בכך. אבל בכל פעם שהוא החזיק את ידה או חיבק או נישק אותה, היא חזרה לתקופה ההיא ביער, חולקת עם הארי אוהל, נטושה. אולי זה היה קטנוני מצידה. היא הצליחה לסלוח לכל כך הרבה אנשים על דברים חמורים הרבה יותר. היא אפילו לחצה לנרקיסה מאלפוי את היד ואיחלה לה בהצלחה אחרי המשפט שלה, והתכוונה לכל מילה. אבל היה אכפת לה מרון יותר מדי והבגידה שלו פגעה בה עמוק מדי. אם היא לא הייתה אוהבת אותו קודם לכן, היא הייתה מסוגלת להתאהב בו אחר כך, אבל בצורה בה הדברים קרו, האהבה שלו השאירה טעם של אפר בפיה.

המשמעות של זה הייתה, כמובן, שמולי ויזלי לא רצתה שום קשר איתה.

ולכן, היא ארזה את חפציה ועברה להוגוורטס. המעונות של גריפינדור היו הרוסים, ומקגונגל, בעיניים מלאות התנצלות, הציעה את המעונות של סלית'רין בגלל שהם היו מוגנים מהקרבות. "יש רק תלמיד אחד נוסף שגר שם הקיץ," אמרה לה מקגונגל. "עד ספטמבר המגדל כבר יהיה מוכן."

הרמיוני הנהנה. זו הייתה מיטה, וכרגע היא לא יכלה להרשות לעצמה להיות בררנית לגבי איפה היא מצאה אותה. היא הכניסה את עצמה למעונות, מגלגלת את עיני ילידת-המוגלגים שלה לשמע הסיסמא "טהורת הדם", וסידרה את חפציה באחד מחדרי הבנות. היא הייתה רגילה לחדרים מלאי השמש במגדל של גריפינדור, והזוהר הירוק והמוזר שהסתנן מבעד לחלונות היה מדכא ומחניק. לא פלא שכל הסלית'רינים נראו כאילו הם כל כך מסכנים כל הזמן, היא חשבה בזמן שסידרה כמה ספרים על השולחן. הם כנראה סבלו מבעיות במצב הרוח בגלל מחסור בשמש.

היא ידעה שאף על פי שמספר רב של אנשים הגיעו לטירה בכל יום על מנת לעזור לבנות, כמעט אף אחד לא גר בטירה במהלך הקיץ. היא, הצוות, ומי שהתלמיד הנוסף הזה לא יהיה. "אנחנו עדיין מגישים ארוחות," אמרה מקגונגל. "גמדוני הבית כעסו כשהצענו שהם לא צריכים לבשל, אז אנחנו נפגשים במקום שהיה פעם אחת הכיתות. היא במצב טוב לעומת האולם הגדול..."

כאן קולה של האישה נחלש ונדם, והרמיוני הנהנה; לא היה טעם לדון במצב של האולם הגדול. היא הייתה כאן כדי לעזור לתקן אותו, אחרי הכל. היא קיבלה את מספר הכיתה בה כולם אוכלים ואמרה שתפגוש את הדיירים לארוחת ערב. הרמיוני הטילה כישוף טמפוס (tempus), והבינה שהזמן לארוחת הערב הוא עכשיו. היא פתחה את דלת החדר שלה והחלה ללכת החוצה מהמרתפים ולמעלה כלפי הכיתה.

היא לא הצליחה לעורר בעצמה תחושת הפתעה למראה הראש הבלונדיני בחדר המועדון של סלית'רין, והבינה מי הוא דייר הקיץ הנוסף. כלום לא הסתדר מאז שהסתיימה המלחמה; למה שעכשיו יהיה אחרת?


	2. Chapter 2

כל הזכויות על הסיפור שייכות לכותבת המוכשרת Colubrina.

כל הזכויות על הארי פוטר שייכות לג'יי. קיי. רולינג.

 **-** **פרק** **2 -**

דראקו מאלפוי שנא את החיים שלו. היו ימים בהם הוא ייחל שפוטר הארור לא הציל אותו מהאש, לא העיד במשפט שלו, לא הציל את כל העולם. אלה היו הימים בהם הוא קיווה שהוא ימות, או יהיה באזקבאן, או בכל גיהינום אחר שניתן לחלום עליו עבור רוצח כושל ואוכל מוות חסר יכולת. להיות בבית הפך לבלתי נסבל; החששות האין סופיות והדאגה של ההורים שלו היו כמו גירוד שהוא לא יכול להגיע אליו. הוא קיווה שהם יתחפפו ויעזבו אותו בשקט בגלל שאולי הוא רוצה למות, אבל הוא פחדן מדי מכדי לעשות משהו לגבי זה, אז הם יכולים פשוט להסתלק.

כשנהיה ברור שהם לא מתכוונים להסתלק, הוא כתב למקגונגל, המנהלת בפועל, ושאל אם היא תניח לו לחזור ולעזור לבנות את הוגוורטס. התגובה שלה הייתה רשמית ומנומסת, ולמרות שהוא היה בטוח למדי שהוא לא באמת רצוי, היא ענתה לו שכן, הם מקבלים את כל הצעות העזרה. הוא עמד בפתח בית הספר ביום המחרת.

היא אמרה לו שהמעונות של סלית'רין היו במצב הטוב ביותר ושהוא יכול להשתכן שם. האם הוא מתכנן לחזור על שנתו השביעית, היא שאלה, והוא אחז ברעיון של שנה הרחק מאימו הדאגנית ואביו הלבבי יתר על המידה, ואמר שכן, הוא ישמח מאוד לעשות זאת.

היא נראתה מעט מרירה לאור תשובתו, ודראקו חייך, כעס ושנאה עצמית חבויים מאחורי מסיכה יותר חסרת הבעה מאשר זו שעטה על עצמו כאוכל מוות. מקגונגל סיפחה אותו לספריה והוא בילה שבועיים דוממים באיסוף ספרים ממדפים הפוכים, בדיקת נזקים ואריזתם בקופסאות. הניקוי היה יכול להיעשות באמצעות קסם אבל היה צריך לפנות קודם את הספרים, והיה צריך לבדוק אותם אחד אחד באופן ידני. מאדאם פינס עקבה אחריו בעיניים צרות במהלך השעה הראשונה אבל החליטה, הוא הניח, שאפשר לבטוח בו שלא יקרע עמודים ושהוא ידע את ההבדל בין ספר שזקוק לתיקון לבין ספר שרק צריך להיות מוחזר למדף. נאסר עליו להיכנס למדור הספרים המוגבלים. הוא לא התווכח איתה.

הוא מיין ספרים בדממה, אכל ארוחות עם הצוות בדממה, חזר לחדר שלו ובהה לתוך מעמקי האגם בדממה. זו הייתה הקלה להיות לבד. אחרי שבועיים, מקגונגל לקחה אותו הצידה ואמרה לו שתלמיד נוסף יחזור לטירה ויצטרף אליו במעונות, ושהיא מצפה ממנו להתנהג באדיבות ובצורה נאותה. האיום שאם הוא לא יתנהג בהתאם הוא יישלח בחזרה הביתה לא נאמר אבל היה ברור, ודראקו חייך את חיוכו המנומס ביותר ואמר שהוא מצפה לחברה.

מקגונגל השמיעה קול חנק קטן ומוזר בתגובה לדבריו אבל כל מה שאמרה הוא שהעבודה בספרייה תתקדם מהר יותר בעזרת זוג ידיים נוסף ודראקו הנהן. באותו הלילה דראקו הרים את השרוול והעביר את אצבעותיו שוב ושוב על האות המכוער על זרועו, כמו גם על הקווים האדומים העמומים יותר שחצו את האות. הוא קיבל את האות ברצון; המחשבה הזו גרמה לו לפלוט צחוק מריר. הוא היה כל כך טיפש. כל החלטה בחייו הקצרים הייתה כל כך, כל כך טיפשית. הוא תקוע עם ההחלטות האלה עכשיו, תקוע בחיים דוממים בהם הוא עשה טעויות רבות מדי.

הוא מיין ספרים ביום למחרת ואז הלך בחזרה לחדר לשטוף את האבק לפני ארוחת הערב. הוא שמע את התלמיד החדש והבין, בהתבסס על המעונות אליהם היא הלכה, שהיא חייבת להיות בחורה. הוא הניח שזה הסביר את דאגתה של מקגונגל לגבי התנהגות נאותה.

הוא חיכה בחדר המועדון כדי ללוות אותה לארוחת הערב, מי שהיא לא תהיה, כי אימא שלו תסתכל עליו באכזבה אם היא אי פעם תשמע שהוא לא הציע את המחווה הזו, אפילו ליפת נפש חצוית-דם כלשהי מהפלפאף שבאה לכאן כדי להפוך הכל לנוצץ שוב. הוא אכזב את אימא שלו מספיק בחיים והעדיף להימנע מלהוסיף כישלונות לרשימה. ולכן הוא עמד בחדר המועדון, בוהה בעצלתיים באגם וחושב על כמה שלווים המים, כשהוא שמע את הקול המוכר מאחוריו.

"מאלפוי. לעזאזל." אמרה הרמיוני גריינג'ר.

כל מה שהוא הצליח לחשוב עליו היה, "פאק."

* * *

הערת המתרגמת:

למרות שהסיפור מתורגם ולא שייך לי במקור, אשמח להערות/הארות או סתם תגובות מדרבנות :)

הסיפור במקור התפרסם פעם ביום במהלך השבוע. אשתדל לשמור על המסורת, אבל מבקשת סליחה מראש אם מתפקשש מדי פעם

תגובות הן _**אהבה**_


	3. Chapter 3

כל הזכויות על הסיפור שייכות לכותבת המוכשרת Colubrina.

כל הזכויות על הארי פוטר שייכות לג'יי. קיי. רולינג.

 **-** **פרק** **3 -**

הרמיוני ייחלה שמקגונגל הייתה אומרת לה שהיא תגור עם דראקו מאלפוי. לא הוגן לגלות את העובדה הזו רק מלראות את הראש המוכר מדי שלו, ראש שהסתובב בחדות למשמע הוולגריות ההמומה שלה. הוא נראה אומלל לרגע ואז פניו נוקו מכל רגש. ניתן היה לחשוב שהיא דמיינה את הבזק הייאוש שהופיע בעיניו לרגע אם היא לא הייתה מבלה שנה בלחיות עם רגש זהה כרוך סביב ליבה שלה.

"חיכיתי ללוות אותך לארוחת הערב," הוא אמר, קולו שטוח וחסר טון. "יכול להיות מעט מסובך למצוא את החדר שהם בחרו; אבל עכשיו שאני רואה שזו את, אני מבין שזה לא הכרחי. אני בטוח שאת יכולה למצוא אותו בעצמך. אני לא אפגע אם תעדיפי שלא לטייל איתי במסדרונות, גריינג'ר."

"הרמיוני." היא אמרה את שמה אוטומטית, ולמראה גבתו המורמת הוסיפה, "גיליתי שלהיקרא גריינג'ר צורם לי בימים אלה ואני מעדיפה שלא יזכירו לי את שם המשפחה שלי. אם לא אכפת לך, אני מעדיפה להיקרא הרמיוני." היא הבינה כמה נוקשה ולא נעימה היא נשמעה כשהמילים יצאו מפיה. אם הייתה דרך פחות חברית להזמין מישהו להשתמש בשמו הפרטי של אדם, היא מעולם לא שמעה עליה.

דראקו משך בכתפיו, פניו נקיות מרגש. "אם זה מה שאת מעדיפה."

"כן," היא אמרה, והם עמדו בשתיקה לא נוחה. האמת היא, שהיא הייתה מעדיפה שלא ללכת עם דראקו מאלפוי לארוחת הערב, אבל נדמה שלא הייתה אף דרך להימנע מכך, במיוחד כי הוא עמד ממש שם ושניהם הולכים לאותו המקום. "מקדף, אני כאן," היא אמרה לבסוף והחוותה בידה לכיוון הדלת.

"זה 'אני מוכן'," הוא אמר. היא הלכה כמה צעדים לכיוון היציאה ועצרה כדי להסתכל על הבחור שתיקן אותה.

"זה 'אני כאן'," היא אמרה.

הוא הניד את ראשו בשלילה. "'אני מוכן'," הוא חזר, "והכוונה היא לא 'הובל את הדרך'. זו הזמנה עבור מקדף לתקוף."

"אה." הרמיוני בחנה את דראקו מאלפוי למשך זמן מה ואמרה, "הובל את הדרך, מאלפוי. היו לי מספיק תקיפות לשנה אחת ואני מעדיפה לאכול ארוחת ערב."

הוא החזיק בעבורה את הדלת. "מספיק תקיפות לתקופת חיים, אני חושב," הוא אמר והיא ראתה את עיניו מבזיקות לעבר אמת-ידה המכוסה כשהיא חלפה על פניו. הוא לא אמר דבר והיא גילתה שהיא אסירת תודה על המנוחה. רוב הקוסמים והמכשפות בקושי יכלו למנוע מעצמם לבהות בצלקת, להגיד לה כמה הם מצטערים, כמה הם לא בעלי דעות קדומות נגד בני-מוגלגים. רון התבוסס בכל כך הרבה אשמה שנדמה היה שהיא מוגזמת, כאילו הצלקת שלה הייתה תזכורת לחוסר היכולת שלו להציל אותה יותר מאשר הסבל שהיא חוותה.

היא ניערה את ראשה כאילו היא יכולה לנער אותו פיזית החוצה ממחשבותיה, וחיכתה שדראקו מאלפוי יסגור את הדלת לחדר המועדון שלו – שלהם – מאחוריו, ואז יוביל את הדרך לחדר האוכל הזמני. זו הייתה הליכה ארוכה והשתיקה התחילה להרגיש מעיקה כמו האור הירוק והקודר בחדר המעונות שלה, אז לבסוף היא שאלה, "מתי קראת את מקבת'?"

"הייתה לי אומנת," הוא אמר, "לפני שבאתי להוגוורטס ובמהלך הקיצים עד ש..." הוא עצר לרגע ואז המשיך. "כל הקלאסיקות ומתמטיקה ורטוריקה."

הוא לא הסביר למה הוא קרא מחזאי מוגל והיא לא שאלה אותו על כך. הוא הזיז עבורה את הכיסא והם התיישבו בדממה ואכלו את פשטידת הרועים, נזהרים שלא לגעת אחד בשניה. הרמיוני בהתה בתפוחי האדמה על הצלחת שלה ותהתה איך קרה שהיא גרה עם דראקו מאלפוי ולמה זו עדיין האפשרות העדיפה עליה מכל השאר. שפתיה התעקלו בחיוך קטן כשהיא חשבה על כך שכדאי לא להזכיר את הנוכחות של מאלפוי במכתב שלה להארי. למרות שהארי העיד לטובת מאלפוי במשפטו בנוכחות הקסמהדרין, הוא כנראה יגיע לשערי הטירה מוכן להגן על כבודה, והדבר האחרון שהארי צריך היה לחזור להוגוורטס.

* * *

תגובות הן _**אהבה**_


	4. Chapter 4

כל הזכויות על הסיפור שייכות לכותבת המוכשרת Colubrina.  
כל הזכויות על הארי פוטר שייכות לג'יי. קיי. רולינג.

 **-** **פרק** **4 -**

דראקו החזיק את הדלת עבור גריינג'ר הארורה כשהם חזרו לחדר המועדון. היא מלמלה תודה מנומסת וריקה ונעלמה במורד המסדרון ולתוך החדר שלה. הוא ידע עכשיו למה מקגונגל המקוללת השמיעה את קול החנק ההוא כשהוא אמר שהוא ייהנה מחברתו של תלמיד נוסף. הוא תהה אם החתולה המפוספסת הזקנה ידעה שהוא עמד שם וצפה בדודתו חורטת את העלבון על זרועה של גריינג'ר. הוא תהה אם הבחורה שנאה אותו כי הוא לא הצליח להוציא אפילו הגה אחד מפיו במחאה על העינוי שלה. ויזלי צרח והתחנן להילקח במקומה; ויזלי כמעט תלש את דלת התא שלו מהצירים במאמציו להגיע אליה. כל מה שהוא עשה היה לעמוד שם, חיוור ורועד, רוצה להקיא. זה מה שהוא עשה אחרי שכולם ניצלו: הלך לחדרו ורוקן את תכולת הקיבה שלו.

במקומה הוא היה שוקל מחדש לבלות את הקיץ בטירה הזו. במקומה הוא לא היה רוצה להביט שוב בדראקו מאלפוי לעולם.

הוא עמד בחדרו ופרס את כף ידו על הזכוכית העבה של החלון העגול, צופה בדג קטן חולף על פניו, קשקשיו הכסופים משקפים את אורה של קרן שמש מאוחרת. הוא חייך למראה הבזק האור והשעין את מצחו על הזכוכית. איך מתנצלים על שבע שנים של סבל? איך מודים שגילית שטעית בצורה שלנצח תכבול אותך? לקחים מסוימים נטבעים בך תרתי משמע.

אצבעותיו שיוועו לקחת את הסכין במגירה העליונה, אבל הוא הבטיח לעצמו שהוא יפסיק אם הוא יגיע להוגוורטס. הוא גם ככה לא יכול היה לחתוך מבשרו את הדבר הארור.

הוא חיכה לה בבוקר למחרת והם הלכו בדממה לחדר האוכל כדי לקחת כמה חתיכות קלי לפני שהם הלכו יחד לספרייה. "איפה כדי להתחיל?" היא שאלה אותו.

"אני ממיין את ספרי שינוי הצורה," הוא אמר והיא הנהנה. הם עבדו בלי לדבר, מברישים את האבק מהספרים, בודקים אם הם ניזוקו ומזיזים אותם לקופסאות שמדאם פינס סידרה ליד הקיר ותייגה כדי להפוך את עבודת סידור המדפים העתידית לקלה יותר. הוא צפה בה בהיחבא ושם לב שהיא דחפה את התלתלים שלה הרחק מפניה בחוסר סבלנות, ונשכה את השפה כשהיא לא הייתה בטוחה אם ספר מסוים אכן ניזוק או שהוא פשוט ישן. היא הקרינה אווירה של כשירות חסרת מאמץ שהרגיעה אותו. אחרי כשעה היא אמרה את שמו והצליל נדמה כרעם בחדר המאובק.

"מה?" הוא שאל אותה.

היא הושיטה ספר. "אני לא בטוחה איך לקטלג אותו," היא אמרה.

הוא לקח אותו ממנה. התפרים בשדרת הספר נפרמו וכמה עמודים נראו משוחררים. הנזק לא נעשה על ידי סופת הקסם שחלפה בטירה, מפילה מדפים ושופכת ספרים על הרצפה, אבל הספר עדיין היה זקוק לתשומת לב. הוא נאנח והבזיק מבט לעבר ערימות הספרים שנזקקו לתיקון; הם מצאו אותם מהר יותר משמדאם פינס הצליחה לתקן אותם.

"לעולם לא נסיים את זה עד ספטמבר," אמרה גריינג'ר, עוקבת אחר מבטו ולוקחת בחזרה את הספר. היא נאנחה בעודה מזדקפת, מנסה להיפטר מכאב כלשהו בברך. היא ניערה את הרגל הלוך וחזור, חצתה את החדר אל עבר הקופסא המיועדת לטיפולה של מאדם פינס והניחה את ספר שינוי הצורה למתקדמים בראש הערימה.

דראקו סקר את הספרייה. אלפים על גבי אלפים של ספרים, כל אחד מהם צריך להיבדק באופן פרטני. "כנראה שלא," הוא הסכים. "אבל זה לא התפקיד שלי לתכנן את העבודה. אני רק ממיין את הספרים." הוא הסתכל מטה על הכרך בידו ושלח אותו להפליג לאורך החדר אל קופסת 'שינוי צורה r-t'.

הרמיוני הנהנה. "אם אני אנקה את הספרים ואתה תסדר אותם בקופסא הנכונה נוכל להספיק יותר," היא אמרה.

"נעבוד ביחד?" הוא שאל, מופתע.

"זה יהיה יעיל יותר," היא אמרה, לא פוגשת את מבטו.

הוא הנהן, שומר על פניו חסרות הבעה. עד ארוחת הצהריים הם פיתחו שיטה פשוטה. היא ריחפה כל ספר, ניקתה ממנו את האבק ושלחה אותו לצד שלו. הוא בדק את מצבם ושלח אותם בריחוף לאורך החדר ולתוך הקופסא המתאימה. עד ארוחת הערב היא חשבה על דרך להסיר משלושה וארבעה ספרים במקביל את חתיכות האבן השבורות והטיח, והשולחן שעמד לידו היה עמוס בערימות ספרים נקיים כי הוא לא הצליח לעמוד בקצב שלה. כשמדאם פינס אמרה להם להפסיק וללכת לאכול ולנוח הוא הרים את ידיו בחיקוי מחוות הכניעה. "ניצחת," הוא אמר לגריינג'ר. "אני מודה בתבוסה."

הוא שמע את דבריו שלו והוסיף, בוז אכזרי בקולו, "אבל אני מניח שכולם יודעים זאת."

* * *

סוף שבוע מדהים לכולם/ן ושבת שלום!

תגובות הן _**אהבה**_


	5. Chapter 5

כל הזכויות על הסיפור שייכות לכותבת המוכשרת Colubrina.  
כל הזכויות על הארי פוטר שייכות לג'יי. קיי. רולינג.

 **-** **פרק** **5 -**

ההבנה השברירית שהם הגיעו אליה אחרי יום שלם של עבודה מאומצת יחד התנפצה כשמילות הבוז שלו טפטפו עליה והיא נעצה בו מבט חודר ומסוגר לפני שהיא הלכה לארוחת הערב, עדיין מכוסה באבק הטיח המעופש שאפף את הספרייה. היא התיישבה ליד הדביל ההוא האגריד ושאלה אותו מה הוא עושה כדי לתקן את הטירה, והוא פצח בהסבר ארוך, ולדעתו של דראקו גם משעמם, על יצורי הפלא ששוכנו בהוגוורטס ועל תקוותו לשפר את מקומות המחייה שלהם, עכשיו שהם צריכים להתחיל מאפס.

"את יכולה לבוא להאכיל ת'ת'סטראלים," הגבר הזמין אותה. "עכשיו שאת רואה 'תם והכל."

דראקו ישב, מוזג פודינג לצלחת שלו, ולא אמר מילה. הוא מעולם לא חיבב את האגריד. חוסר חיבה שהוא היה כנה מספיק להודות בו, אפילו אם רק לעצמו, שנבע בחלקו מדעה קדומה בנושא מעמדות, אבל גם נבע מהיותו מורה איום ונורא. היו לו תלמידים מועדפים והוא שנא את כל סלית'רין בהתבסס על דעה קדומה אישית כלשהי וכל השיעורים שלו היו מלאים במפלצות שהוא בקושי הצליח לשלוט בהן.

זמנים טובים.

דראקו היה מעדיף להעביר את שארית חייו בלי היכולת לראות ת'סטראלים, והתזכורת שהוא ראה אנשים מתים היא משהו שהוא היה מעדיף לוותר עליו. הוא לקח את הצלחת שלו אל המזנון כדי שהגמדונים יוכלו לפנות אותה והלך בחזרה למעונות לבדו. הוא החליט שהוא לא ייתן להרמיוני גריינג'ר המושלמת לגרום לו להתחבא במעונות שלו והוא התיישב כמעט בהתרסה על אחת הספות בחדר המועדון כשהיא פתחה את הדלת.

הוא אמר, "לא הלכת להאכיל את הסוסים החמודים?"

היא סגרה את הדלת בקול נקישה קטן וחלפה על פניו לכיוון החדר שלה.

"למה את כאן?" הוא דרש תשובה מגבה. זו השאלה שהציקה לו מאז שהיא הופיעה. "זו עבודה עבור אנשים שאין להם מקום טוב יותר ללכת אליו," הוא המשיך. "זה עבור המובסים, זו דרך לכפר. זה עבורי, לא עבורך. לא עבור גיבורי מלחמה שפוטר הוא החבר הכי טוב שלהם וכל שבט ויזלי מגבה אותם." היא הפסיקה ללכת והוא ראה את הדרך בה הכתפיים שלה נדרכו. הוא השתלח בה שוב, מלא טינה מסיבות שלא הבין אפילו. "את לא אמורה לתכנן את החתונה שלך עם הויזלי הצעיר ביותר ממש ברגעים אלה? איזה ניצחון לקשט בו את העיתון? גיבורים וגיבורות ורומנטיקה ואושר ועושר עד עצם היום הזה ו-"

"אתה צריך לשתוק."

השתיקה אותו העובדה שהיא אפילו לא הרימה את הקול, וכשהיא הסתובבה דמעות השאירו שבילים באבק על הלחיים שלה, והוא לא הרגיש את הסיפוק שחשב שירגיש מלגרום לה לבכות.

"אתה לא יודע על מה אתה מדבר," היא המשיכה. "אתה לא יודע. ולא, לא רציתי ללכת להאכיל את ה'סוסים החמודים'." פיה עיוות את המילה האחרונה לכינוי גנאי מלא זעם וייאוש. "הלוואי ולא יכולתי לראות אותם; אני לא רוצה ללכת להסתכל עליהם ולהיזכר למה אני יכולה לעשות זאת."

"גם אני לא," הוא אמר. זה היה הכי קרוב להתנצלות שהוא הצליח להוציא מפיו. היא לא נראתה מתרשמת אבל היא לא עזבה אז הוא שאל שוב, "למה את כאן?"

"למה אתה כאן?" היא שאלה בחזרה.

"לא יכולתי לשאת את זה בבית," הוא אמר. המילים חשופות וכנות יותר ממה שהוא ציפה.

"עדיף ספרים מאובקים ודממה מאשר-"

"מאשר אחוזת מאלפוי," הוא אמר, למרות שהמילים היו אמת ושקר גם יחד. הוא התגעגע לאחוזה של ילדותו בכאב שמעולם לא נעלם. הוא התגעגע לאגם הברווזים ולהתחמק מהאומנת שלו ולעוף מעל המדשאות ולדרך שבה אימא שלו סירקה אחורה את שיערו בחיוך מרוגז וצקצקה בלשונה למראה כתמי הדשא על הברכיים שלו בדיוק לפני שאורחים הגיעו. הוא שנא את האחוזה בה הוא צפה באנשים סובלים ומתים, בה הוא היה כלוא בסיוט, בה הוא למד דברים שגרמו להטיית פעלים בלטינית להיראות כיפיים. הוא עדיין לא השלים עם העובדה שהן אותה האחוזה. הוא הסתובב הרחק ממנה ומלמל, "מה כל כך גרוע בחיים שלך שלהיות כאן טוב יותר?"

"רציתי להיות לבד," היא אמרה.

"וקיבלת אותי."

היא משכה בכתפייה. "שום דבר לא מושלם," היה כל מה שאמרה.

* * *

חברים וחברות, ראש השנה בפתח ואיתו שנה שלמה של הזדמנויות, של רגעים קטנים של שמחה, של פוטנציאל אין סופי לשינוי לטובה ושל לדברים טובים. אל תתנו לאכזבות של השנה שחלפה להשפיע עליכם. אחזו בהזדמנויות בשתי הידיים ודעו שדברים טובים מחכים לכם!

שתהיה לכם השנה טבולה בדבש  
ובחיוך תתחילו כל יום חדש,  
שתזרעו ותקצרו בכל תחום  
ושלא יחסר לכם מאום,  
בריאות ואושר תחילה  
יגשימו לכם כל משאלה,  
שנה טובה והרבה נחת,  
שתהיה שנה מוצלחת,  
שיום יום יהיה לכם חג  
ושתהיו מאושרים עד הגג.

שנה טובה!


	6. Chapter 6

כל הזכויות על הסיפור שייכות לכותבת המוכשרת Colubrina.  
כל הזכויות על הארי פוטר שייכות לג'יי. קיי. רולינג.

 **-** **פרק** **6 –**

דראקו מאלפוי כבר עזב כשהרמיוני קמה בבוקר, עובדה שהיא גילתה רק אחרי שחיכתה לו בחדר המועדון זמן רב כל כך שהיא פספסה את ארוחת הבוקר. היא שלחה מבט פגוע אל עבר המסדרון שמוביל לחדרי הבנים של סלית'רין, ואז צעדה לספריה בעודה ממלמלת על אנשים שישנו עד מאוחר וגרמו לה לפספס ארוחות. היא מצאה את האידיוט יושב בשולחן שהם השאירו עמוס בספרים אתמול, ממיין ספרים בשקט.

רעב הפך אותה לרגזנית והיא הפילה את התיק שלה ליד הכיסא שלו בקול חבטה. "בוקר טוב, מאלפוי," היא אמרה. "אני רואה שאין מנוחה לרשעים."

הוא הרים את מבטו אליה והיא נדהמה מכך שפניו הזוויתיות נראו חדות וחיוורות במיוחד, כמו שהן נראו בשנתם השישית. הוא תמיד היה רזה ובעל מבנה גוף דק כיאה למחפש אבל עכשיו הוא נראה כאילו סטירה חזקה תשבור אותו. הוא דחף את שרווליו כלפי מעלה והאות שלו – מגורה ואדמומי בצורה מוזרה – בלט כנגד עורו החיוור. היא תהתה אם הוא ניסה להזכיר לה את העבר שלו בכוונה או שהוא פשוט לא חשב על זה. אפילו כשהוא נראה על סף חולי, הוא הקרין ביטחון אריסטוקרטי שגרם לה להרגיש כמו ילדה חסרת נימוס. היא נזכרה בהודאתו האגבית שהייתה לו אומנת פרטית וגילתה שהיא נוטרת לו טינה על מעמדו וזכויות היתר שלו יותר מאי פעם, אפילו ששביב דאגה כלפי מראהו השברירי התגנב לליבה. הוא לא היה צריך לדלג על ארוחת הבוקר. הוא לא יכול להרשות לעצמו לא לאכול.

"חשבתי שאנסה להדביק את הפער," הוא אמר. "עקפת אותי אתמול."

"זה מה שאיכרים טובים בו," היא אמרה, דוחפת הצידה את הדאגה שלה לטובת חוסר החיבה המוכר והנוח. "עובדים קשה וכל זה."

"את אמרת את זה, לא אני," הוא אמר והפנה את ראשו בחזרה לבחון ספר על שינוי צורתם של אנשים בניגוד לרצונם.

"מעלה נשכחות?" היא שאלה.

"את מתכוונת לזמן שבו הייתי נמייה?" הוא שאל, והיא הרגישה צביטת אשמה בזמן שהוא ריחף את הספר לקופסת 'שינוי צורה: סופרים j-k'. "כן, אני נהנה לחשוב ארוכות על היום בו מטורף הפך אותי לחיה וריסק את כל העצמות שלי כשהוא הטיח אותי באדמה שוב ושוב." היא צפתה בו מושך ספר נוסף מהערימה ומתחיל לבדוק אותו. הוא הסתכל כלפי מעלה וכנראה תפס את מבטה הבוהה בהלם לפני שהיא הספיקה לשלוט בהבעת הפנים שלה. "או שלא הבנת שנמיות מרגישות כאב?"

הרמיוני הרגישה את הדם מתרוקן מפניה בעודה בוהה בו, קפואה במקומה על-ידי השאלה הכמעט שלווה.

"אני מבין שאני הנבל בסיפור הזה," אמר מאלפוי, "אבל אולי את יכולה לחזור להיות איכרה יעילה ולנקות את הספרים עבורי?"

היא הסתובבה אחורה במהירות, מרגישה את בטנה מקרקרת כמחאה על ארוחת הבוקר שהתפספסה, והתחילה לנקות את הספרים. היא ניקתה את הספרים, מפשיטה אותם מהאפר והפיח, מרחיפה אותם אל השולחן ומפילה אותם על הערימות במעט יותר מדי חוזק ומרץ מכדי להיקרא יעילה. היא עבדה, מתבשלת בתערובת רגשות לא נעימה של כעס והקלה שהוא לא רוצה לדבר. היא עבדה וחשבה על השנים מלאות היריבות ההדדית ביניהם ועל כך שהיא קראה לו פעם 'נמייה קטנה ומקפצת' והוא הסתובב בפחד והיא צחקה עליו.

הוא היה בריון וסיוט וזה הגיע לו.

היא עדיין נרתעה בפחד כשהיא ראתה נשים עם שיער שחור עבות. היא עדיין רעדה למראה נשים בשמלה שחורה.

לבסוף היא הסתובבה, פניה מכווצות בהבעת פנים המזכירה ילד שעומד לבלוע תרופה, ואמרה "אני מצטערת."

מאלפוי הניח בזהירות מוגזמת את הספר שהוא בחן והסתכל עליה. "סליחה?" הוא שאל.

"לא עלה בדעתי שסבלת כשהיית... הנמייה ההיא," היא מלמלה. "זה היה פשוט מצחיק. לא הייתי צריכה להזכיר את זה ולא הייתי עושה זאת אם הייתי מבינה... אני מצטערת."

"זה בסדר," הוא אמר, האצילות המתורגלת מעצבנת הרבה יותר מאשר תגובה חריפה. "לא קרה שום דבר."

היא הסתכלה על הדרך בה הוא התכופף אל השולחן ונאנחה. "תלווה אותי לארוחת הצהריים?" היא שאלה. מאלפוי הסתכל עליה והיא ראתה, שוב, הפתעה וייאוש לפני שפניו נאטמו והוא הנהן ודחף אחורה את כיסאו. מה עובר בראשך היפה, היא תהתה, ולא שמה לב שהיא החמיאה לו במחשבותיה.

* * *

שבוע מצוין וחתימה טובה!

תגובות הן _**אהבה**_


	7. Chapter 7

כל הזכויות על הסיפור שייכות לכותבת המוכשרת Colubrina.  
כל הזכויות על הארי פוטר שייכות לג'יי. קיי. רולינג.

 **-** **פרק** **7 –**

דראקו החזיק את הדלת בעבור שותפתו לעבודה וצפה בה חולפת על פניו. השיער שהוא לעג לו שנים היה קלוע בשתי צמות שניסו להכיל את תלתליה וגרמו לה להיראות, באופן די מגוחך, כמו ילדה. לא משנה מה הפגמים שיש להרמיוני גריינג'ר, ראוותנות נשית מוגזמת היא לא אחד מהם. וגם לא, הוא חשב לעצמו, פחדנות. הוא ידע שהיא אמיצה באופן אבסורדי לגבי הדברים הגדולים. המלחמה הבהירה זאת. עכשיו הוא ראה אותה מתנהגת באומץ גם לגבי הדברים הקטנים.

הוא לא ציפה ממנה להתנצל.

היא האדם האצילי יותר, לעזאזל איתה.

הוא יכול היה להרגיש את הלסת שלו מתהדקת כשהוא הכריח את עצמו לדבר איתה בזמן שהם הלכו. הוא לא מתכוון להניח לה להיות ענווה, נעימה ואצילית ואז להזעיף פנים כמו ילד. "מה המחזה האהוב עלייך?" הוא שאל.

היא הפסיקה ללכת והסתכלה עליו במבט ספקני.

"שייקספיר," הוא אמר, כאילו היא איטית. הוא כבר התחרט על ההחלטה שלו לפתוח בשיחה, לעזאזל הנימוסים. "מה המחזה האהוב עלייך?"

היא התחילה שוב ללכת ואז אמרה, "לא קראתי את כולם."

"אף אחד לא קרא את 'טימון איש אתונה,'" אמר דראקו.

התכסיס עבד והיא צחקה. "או 'קוריולנוס'," היא הסכימה. היא הרכינה את ראשה ועבר זמן רב כל כך שהוא תהה אם היא בכלל מתכוונת לענות אבל לבסוף היא אמרה, "אני יודעת שהתשובה המתבקשת היא המלט או חלום אבל אני תמיד אהבתי את מהומה רבה. זה טריוויאלי וכיף ואתה יודע בלי צל של ספק מהרגע שהם מתחילים להתווכח שהם יהיו ביחד אבל-"

"אבל לראות אותם מגיעים לנקודה הזו זה הכיף," אמר דראקו. "ברור שאת תאהבי רומן." הוא החזיק עבורה את הדלת לחדר האוכל והיא אמרה תודה סתמית בקול נמוך כמו תמיד. הוא לקח רגע לחשוב על כך שבשלב מסוים בחייהם מישהו תרגל איתם נימוס אוטומטי כל כך הרבה פעמים שהם אפילו לא חשבו על כך. "איך קרה שקראת כל כך הרבה מחזות?" הוא שאל כשהוא הזיז עבורה את הכיסא, "האם זה נורמלי אצל מוגלים?"

"מה איתך?" היא שאלה.

"אומנת," הוא אמר שוב. "בעיניה של מיס בישופ רק גדול הכותבים היה חשוב."

"זה מפתיע," אמרה הרמיוני.

דראקו חייך חיוך פתאומי וקושר קשר. "תני לי רגע," הוא אמר, והלך למזנון. הוא הכין לשניהם צלחות עם סנדוויצ'ים ותפוצ'יפס. אחרי שהוא התיישב לצידה הוא התחיל להסביר. "הייתי ילד די מפונק," הוא התחיל. היא נחרה בגסות רוח והוא הרכין את ראשו לרגע לפני שהוא המשיך. "נטיתי למתוח גבולות ואני מאמין שהאישה לפני מיס בישופ אמרה ששום סכום כסף לא שווה את הניסיון להתמודד עם 'המפלצת הנוראה ההיא'."

"אהדתי עם האומנת," אמרה הרמיוני.

"אני בהלם," אמר דראקו. "מיס בישופ הייתה היחידה שניסתה להתקבל לעבודה אחרי התקרית הזו. מסתבר שהתפשטה שמועה וההורים שלי שכרו אותה לקיץ אחד לפני שהם הבינו שהיא בת-מוגלגים."

הסנדוויץ' של הרמיוני היה בחצי הדרך לפה שלה כשהוא אמר זאת. הוא צפה בה מורידה אותו ומסתובבת לכיוון שלו. "אז היא לימדה אותך קלאסיקות מוגלגיות, " היא אמרה. "ההורים שלך גילו?"

"הם פיטרו אותה," דראקו אמר. הוא לא הזכיר שאחרי שהאישה עזבה נאמר לו לשכוח את כל השטויות שהיא זיהמה את הראש שלו בהן, או שאימא שלו שכרה שירות ניקיון מקצועי לקרצף כל חדר שהאישה הייתה בו. הוא הציל כמה ספרים, בעיקר כנקמה על כך שהאומנת האהובה שלו פשוט נעלמה יום אחד, והוא קרא אותם שוב כשהוא נעל את עצמו בחדר כדי להימנע מאוכלי המוות ששהו אצלו בבית. האירוניה לא נעלמה מעיניו. בדיעבד, הוא תהה כמה ייאוש גרם לאישה לקבל עבודה אצל אנשים שבוודאות יתעבו אותה אם הם יגלו מה הרקע המשפחתי שלה. הוא הניח שהיא מתה כבר זמן רב.

"כמובן," אמרה הרמיוני וחזרה לאכול את הסנדוויץ'. אחרי שהיא אכלה כמה ביסים היא אמרה, "רוב המוגלגים בגילנו לא ייקראו את כמות המחזות שאני קראתי. אני... לא היו לי הרבה חברים כשהייתי ילדה והייתי קצת בוגרת מדי לגילי. כשהייתי בבית בחופשת הקיץ בעיקר קראתי."

דראקו הנהן. הוא זכר איך היא התנהגה בשנתם הראשונה. זה קבע את הטון של חוסר החיבה שלו אליה. היא הייתה חכמה ונואשת להוכיח זאת. הוא חשד שאפילו המורים חשבו שהיא מעצבנת. הוא רצה לדחוף אותה לאדמה כמעט בכל פעם שהוא היה בסביבתה. כשהיא סוף סוף מצאה חברים היא הייתה נאמנה להם כמעט בפנאטיות, מה שגרם לכך שהיא הציבה עצמה כנגדו בצורה חזקה הרבה יותר מאשר אם הם היו יריבים רק בגלל נאמנויות לבתים שונים והדעות הקדומות שלו. אויבים כבר מההתחלה.

"מה האהוב עלייך?"

"מחזה?" דראקו שאל אותה, רק כדי לוודא. כשהיא הנהנה הוא משך בכתפיו. "טיטוס."

היא הסתכלה עליו באימה אז הוא הרחיב. "זה נתן לי הקשר. מלחמה יוצרת זוועות. מה שהייתי... זה לא היה משהו מיוחד. זה היה אנושי." הוא הרכין את ראשו ואמר בקול חרישי עד כדי כך שהוא פקפק אם היא שמעה אותו. "אני הייתי אנושי."

* * *

תגובות הן _**אהבה**_


	8. Chapter 8

כל הזכויות על הסיפור שייכות לכותבת המוכשרת Colubrina.  
כל הזכויות על הארי פוטר שייכות לג'יי. קיי. רולינג.

 **-** **פרק** **8 –**

כשדראקו מאלפוי אמר 'טיטוס' הרמיוני חשה אימה מתגנבת במורד עמוד השדרה שלה. טיטוס אנדרוניקוס הוא לא מחזה שמישהו אמור להזדהות איתו. היא נחנקה בעודה בולעת את הביס האחרון של הסנדוויץ' שלה כשהיא שמעה אותו אומר בחרישיות 'אני הייתי אנושי'. היא רצתה ללכת לחדר שלה ולבכות. במקום, היא ליקקה את שפתיה ואכלה את הצ'יפס ופינתה את הצלחת שלו כשארוחת הצהריים הסתיימה.

"אני חושבת שאסיים לנקות את ספרי שינוי הצורה עד ארוחת הערב," היא אמרה כשהוא החזיק את הדלת. "ואז אני אוכל לעזור לך למיין ונסיים את כל המדור הזה."

"כשפומטיקה אחרי?" הוא שאל כשהם הלכו במסדרונות הנטושים. אפילו במעט הימים שהיא הייתה כאן היא יכלה לראות התקדמות. עבודת הספרייה הייתה איטית ואינטנסיבית בהשוואה לדרך בה קסם יכול היה לבנות קירות ולהעלות מגדלים הרוסים מהאגם. היא ומאלפוי הוחבאו ועשו את העבודה הפרטנית שאף אחד אחר לא רצה לעשות, בעוד שהעבודות הראוותניות ניתנו לעובדי משרד הקסמים אשר אליהם התלוו כתבים מהנביא היומי. היא הצביעה על חלון ומאלפוי עצר לצפות בצלם מתעד קבוצה של קוסמים לבושים היטב מניחים אבן פינה עבור מגרש הקווידיץ' החדש.

"סדרי עדיפויות, " היא אמרה.

"את רוצה שיצלמו אותך?" הוא שאל אותה.

"לא," היא אמרה ברעדה. הדבר האחרון שהיא רצתה היה להופיע שוב בעיתונים. היא אפילו לא ארגנה לעצמה מנוי שיישלח אליה לכאן. היא פשוט לא רצתה יותר לדעת. "אתה?"

"אם הם יצלמו אותי זה יהיה כדי להוסיף תמונה למאמר על כך שמקגונגל מטורפת אם היא בוטחת בי לגבי הבנייה מחדש," אמר מאלפוי. "אני מעדיף להימנע מכך." הוא התרחק מהחלון. "כשפומטיקה אחרי?" הוא שאל שוב.

"בחירה של ג'נטלמן," הרמיוני אמרה.

"אני חושש שאין כאן אחד כזה," הוא אמר. הוא התחיל להתרחק כשהיא עצרה אותו עם יד על הכתף. הוא נרתע מהמגע אבל היא לא הסירה את ידה.

"מאלפוי," היא אמרה, מתוסכלת כי היא לא ידעה איך לומר זאת בלי להישמע פתטית. "מה שלא היית ואתה עכשיו, אתה בוודאות לא.. אתה..." היא נאנחה וויתרה, משפשפת את פניה. "כשפומטיקה זה בסדר," היא מלמלה.

"האם ניסית להגיד עליי משהו נחמד?" הוא שאל והיא התנשפה ברוגז והתחילה ללכת לכיוון הספרייה. מאלפוי עקב אחריה, בדיחות דעת משנה אותו לאידיוט המוכר יותר. "לא יכולת למצוא אפילו דבר נחמד אחד לומר? הניחי לי להראות לך איך עושים זאת." הוא הפסיק ללכת וכחכח בגרון כשהיא הסתובבה להסתכל עליו. "את לא נראית רע כל כך עם הצמות האלה כמו שבנות אחרות נראות," הוא אמר בטון רציני לחלוטין, מופרך רק במעט על ידי הגיחוך על שפתיו ותנוחת היד הדרמטית של ידו על ליבו.

היא פתחה את פיה לומר לו להפסיק ואז שפתיה התקמטו לגיחוך מלא קונדס שתאם לשלו. "אתה טיפה פחות יהיר בצורה בלתי נסבלת מאשר היית בגיל 15," היא אמרה.

דראקו מאלפוי התחיל שוב ללכת. "את," הוא אמר, "לא כל כך בורה בספרות כמו שהנחתי שתהיי."

"לאחר מחשבה מרובה, אני לא חושבת שהצבע הבהיר של עינייך ועורך דוחה לחלוטין," הרמיוני השיבה בשנינות.

"את לפחות חצי חכמה ממה שאת חושבת שאת," הוא אמר.

"שלושת-רבעי," היא אמרה.

"מה?" דראקו שאל אותה.

"אני לפחות שלושת-רבעי חכמה ממה שאני חושבת שאני," היא הסבירה.

דראקו התחיל לצחוק. "את קצת יותר יעילה במיון ספרים מנערה ממוצעת," הוא הציע.

"הנימוסים שלך לא רעים כמו אלה של נער ממוצע," היא אמרה, מנסה למנוע מהצחקוקים להתפרץ מגרונה.

"טוב," הוא אמר, "את יצאת עם ויזלי. אולי הסטנדרטים שלך לא כאלה גבוהים."

היא הרגישה כאילו הוא בעט בה וכל ההומור נעלם. הוא כנראה חש בשינוי כי הוא הפסיק ללכת והסתכל עליה. "שיט," הוא אמר, "סליחה."

"זה בסדר," היא אמרה כשהיא החזיקה את הדלת לספרייה. "לא קרה שום דבר. כשפומטיקה זה בסדר עבור המדור הבא שלנו. אני רק אנקה את שאר ספרי שינוי הצורה ואז אעזור לך למיין."

* * *

תגובות הן _**אהבה**_


	9. Chapter 9

כל הזכויות על הסיפור שייכות לכותבת המוכשרת Colubrina.  
כל הזכויות על הארי פוטר שייכות לג'יי. קיי. רולינג.

 **-** **פרק** **9 -**

הוא הבטיח לעצמו – הבטיח לעצמו – שהוא יפסיק, אבל הוא סגר את עצמו בחדר שלו באותו הלילה אחרי אחר הצהריים בו הם עבדו בדממה וארוחת ערב דוממת ותודה מנומסת כשהוא החזיק בעבורה את הדלת לתוך חדר המועדון, והתיישב על המיטה ובהה בשולחן שלו.

"אתה אידיוט מזדיין, מאלפוי," הוא מלמל. "חסר ערך, חסר ערך, חסר ערך."

הוא ישב בספרייה ומיין ספרים והחוסר באינטראקציה חברתית ולו הקטנה ביותר עם המכשפה הרגיש כמו פצע פעור. היא אמרה שהיא מצטערת – מצטערת באמת – לגבי תקרית הנמייה, והוא ידע שהיא מתכוונת ליותר מכך שהיא מצטערת שהיא העלתה את הנושא. היא הצטערה שהיא לא הבינה. היא הצטערה הצטערה הצטערה ואף אחד אחר לא, והוא החזיר לה טובה בכך שהוא סובב את הסכין לגבי ויזלי.

למה לעזאזל היא לא עם ויזלי, בכל מקרה? למה היא כאן, ממיינת ספרים וחיה בבית שהוא ידע שהיא מתעבת? הוא לא האמין לרגע שהיא רצתה להיות לבד. משהו קרה והיא ברחה לביטחון הרגשי שטירת הוגוורטס הציעה בדיוק כמוהו. הוא קבר את ראשו בידיו וניסה להשתמש בטכניקת נשימה שהוא קרא עליה. לנשום פנימה מחשבות מרגיעות. לנשום החוצה את הדרך בה הוא הרגיש כשהוא ישב בבית שלו אחוז אימה שהוא ימות. לנשום פנימה שלווה. לנשום החוצה את הזיכרון של הנחשה של המפלצת ההוא אוכלת מורה. לנשום פנימה רוגע. לנשום החוצה את הזיכרון של הרמיוני גריינג'ר מעונה. לנשום החוצה את קול הצרחות שלה. לנשום החוצה את הדרך בה דודה שלו צחקה בעונג.

הוא פתח בכוח את המגירה ובהה בתוכן שלה. רק פעם אחת, הוא חשב. רק כדי להירגע. רק כדי להעלים את הזיכרונות.

הוא עזב את הידית ומלמל, "הבטחת, אמרת לא שוב," והתרחק אל דלת חדרו. הוא חצה את חדר המועדון למסדרון שהוביל לחדר שלה ועמד שם. "אני מצטער," הוא אמר, המילים מהדהדות במורד המסדרון. "אני חמור ואני מצטער."

הוא שמע את הבריח למנעול הדלת שלה נפתח ואז היא עמדה שם, מוארת רק מהצד באור שבקע מחדרה, הצמות פרומות והשיער שלה עבות וסבוך יותר משהוא אי פעם ראה אותו. היא לבשה פיג'מה והסתכלה עליו בחזרה. "אני מצטער," הוא לחש, והסתובב כדי לעזוב.

"לא יכולתי לסלוח לו," היא אמרה. המילים היו פתאומיות ודראקו חשד שהיא לא התכוונה לומר אותן. הוא קפא והקשיב לה הולכת לכיוונו. "הוא עזב אותנו באותה השנה, רון, עזב אותי ואת הארי לבד ואני אהבתי אותו וזה הרגיש כמו בגידה בכל כך הרבה רמות שלא יכולתי... זה נגמר. לא יכולתי לבטוח בו יותר. לא באמת."

"אז עברת לגור איתי," הוא אמר, הבוז חוזר לקולו. "בגלל שאני כזה בחור טוב."

"טוב," היא אמרה, "זו לא הייתה המטרה שלי. לא היית בדיוק צפוי."

"אני יכול ללכת," הוא אמר, שונא את הרעיון אבל מציע לה אותו בכל מקרה. "ההורים שלי ישמחו אם אחזור."

"יש לך סיוטים בבית ההוא?" היא שאלה. הוא לא ענה והיא אמרה, "לי היו אם הייתי במקומך."

"גם כאן יש לי סיוטים," הוא אמר, שומר על קולו קליל עד כמה שאפשר. "אני לא בטוח שהמיקום משנה כל כך. גם כאן עשיתי דברים נוראיים."

"ניסית לשרוד." הוא עדיין היה בגבו אליה והוא לא היה בטוח שהוא ישרוד את ההבנה בקולה. הוא לקח צעד קדימה, עמוק יותר לתוך החשיכה של חדר המועדון ורחוק יותר מקולה.

"אני חושב," הוא אמר, "שיש דברים שאסור לעשות אפילו כדי לשרוד. משהו שהבנתי רק בדיעבד."

"אתה רוצה לדבר על זה?"

דראקו עצם את עיניו ורעד. הוא שמע אותה זזה מאחוריו ואז הרגיש את מגע ידה על כתפו שוב. "את תשנאי אותי," הוא אמר. "את תשנאי אותי."

"טוב," היא אמרה, "אנחנו לא בדיוק חברים בכל מקרה, אז זה לא כאילו תאבד חברות שמשנה לך ואולי לדבר יעזור."

"איך התקדמנו מההתנצלות שלי על זה שהתנהגתי כמו חמור לכך שאת מציעה להקשיב לי מקשקש על מגוון צורות האומללות שסבלתי בחיי?" הוא שאל.

"שיחות," היא אמרה. "הן מפותלות. ואני החברה הכי טובה של שני בנים מאז שהייתי בת 11, וביליתי שנה בלגור איתם באוהל. אני די טובה בלדעת מתי אנשים מסוג זכר מוטרדים."

"אנשים מסוג זכר?" דראקו שאל.

"בוא נראה אם אפשר לשכנע את גמדוני הבית לשלוח לנו שוקו חם," היא הציעה. "אני אספר לך על מחנאות ואתה תספר לי על... לא מחנאות."

* * *

תגובות הן _**אהבה**_


	10. Chapter 10

כל הזכויות על הסיפור שייכות לכותבת המוכשרת Colubrina.  
כל הזכויות על הארי פוטר שייכות לג'יי. קיי. רולינג.

 **-** **פרק** **10 –**

הם ישבו בצדדים מנוגדים של אותה הספה ולא נגעו אחד בשני ולא יצרו קשר עין ושתו את השוקו שהגמדונים הסכימו להביא לו אבל לא לה והוא דיבר. הוא דיבר על להיות מפוחד ולהיות מיואש. הוא דיבר על תקווה שהוצעה לו בצורה שהוא לא יכול היה לבטוח בה והייתה מעט מדי יותר מדי מאוחר. הוא דיבר על לצפות בסוג הזוועות שרק מטורף עם כוח יכול היה לארגן ועל להתחבא בחדר שלו. הוא סיפר לה איך הוא הקיא אחרי שהיא הייתה באחוזה. הוא סיפר לה שהוא היה כל כך אבוד שהוא לא ידע מה לעשות. הוא סיפר לה איך הוא התחיל להרגיש שהופיע מעליו הר ואין שום דרך לטפס עליו ואין שום דרך להעלים אותו, ואיך הוא התחיל להעמיד פנים שההר לא קיים.

"החברים שלך?" היא שאלה והוא הסתכל עליה כשהוא שמע כמה אומלל קולה, וראה אותה מסתכלת עליו כאילו משהו בה נשבר כשהוא דיבר והוא שנא את עצמו גם על זה. כאילו שהיא לא נשאה על עצמה מספיק, עכשיו הוא מנסה לגרום לה לנשוא גם את החוויות הקשות שלו. הוא הביא אותם על עצמו; הוא צריך להיות זה שסובל מהם.

"איזה חברים בדיוק?" הוא שאל אותה. "וינס וגרג היו בפנים עד הסוף. פנסי מבועתת ושומרת מרחק. בלייז נחוש להיות ניטרלי."

"השני?" היא שאלה, לא מסוגלת לזכור את השם. "הרזה?"

"תיאו?" דראקו שאל ואז נענע את ראשו. "יש לו בעיות משלו. הוא לא צריך את שלי."

"שאלת בכלל?" היא נשענה לכיוונו כאילו היא יכולה לשכנע אותו שהיא צודקת באמצעות קירבה והוא הסתובב והסתכל על החלונות השחורים שמשקיפים לתוך האגם. הם הדליקו רק פנס אחד ואף אחד מהם לא הטיל לומוס, והחדר החשוך כמעט לחלוטין והאור המרצד יצרו אשליה של אינטימיות. הוא כנראה אמר למכשפה יותר משהוא היה צריך הודות לאור הזה.

"לא," הוא אמר, "מעולם לא שאלתי." הוא הסתובב בחזרה אליה. "גם לך יש בעיות משלך."

היא משכה בכתפייה. "אני בחיים ובחתיכה אחת והמפלצת ההיא מתה. חוץ מזה, כל השאר זה פרטים." היא נעמדה. "בוא."

"מה?" הוא בהה בה. יחפה, בגדיה מקומטים, שיערה נראה כאילו הוא יגרום סיוטים לעכביש, היא החזיקה את הפנס ונראתה ידועה לשמצה ולא צפויה.

"המקום הזה חשוך מדי ואני מתגעגעת לשמיים," היא אמרה. "בוא נלך להסתכל על הכוכבים." הוא בהה בה בפה פעור והיא צחקה. "שובב מדי עבורך? אין שעת עוצר, אתה יודע. ואין שום סיכוי שתנצל אותי לרעה. בין העובדה שאני בגריפינדור לעובדה שאני בוצדמית, אני לא בדיוק הטיפוס שלך."

הוא נעמד, זהירות נלחמת בדחף לעזוב הכל מאחור בעבור לילה יפיפה אחד וללכת החוצה בחצות בלי נעליים ובלי פחד. הוא הנהן והחזיק את הדלת בעבורה. "את לא צריכה לקרוא לעצמך ככה," הוא אמר כשהם עשו את דרכם לאורך קומות האבן הקרות, במעלה גרם מדרגות אחד, וליציאה הקרובה ביותר.

"גריפינדורית?" היא שאלה וכופפה את ראשה כדי לעבור דרך הדלת הנמוכה. "אבל זה מה שאני."

"זה לא מה שהתכוונתי אליו," הוא אמר והסתכל עליה אחרי שהוא התיישר בעצמו והבין שהיא מחייכת אליו.

"את..." הוא השתתק והסתכל על האישה שעומדת שם על הדשא המוזנח מחוץ לטירה ההרוסה למחצה עם פנס בידה כאילו הוא מעולם לא ראה אותה קודם. היא עדיין לבשה פיג'מה, מכל הדברים שהיא יכלה ללבוש, והאור מהלהבה השתקף בעיניה ויצר ברק זהוב. היא מגוחכת ויפיפייה וצוחקת עליו.

"יש לי חוש הומור?" היא שאלה. "אני לא רק החנונית שמצייתת לחוקים שהנחת שאני? בוא נלך, מאלפוי. הנוף טוב יותר משם. הטירה מפריעה כאן."

הוא עקב אחריה, המום וצייתן, ושמע את עצמו אומר "דראקו."

"מה?" היא עצרה והסתובבה להסתכל עליו, הפנס מאיר את פניה.

"קוראים לי דראקו. ואת צריכה לכבות את זה או שתגרמי לעצמך עיוורון לילה מלהסתכל על הלהבה."

"אני יודעת," היא אמרה.

"אני בהחלט מקווה שאת יודעת," הוא השיב. "היינו יחד בבית הספר רק שש שנים. אני יודע שאני יכול להיות קצת נשכח, אבל אחרי כל הזמן הזה אני רוצה להאמין ש-." היא הושיטה יד וחבטה בו בזרוע. הוא שפשף את המכה וחייך אליה.

"התכוונתי לגבי הפנס," היא אמרה. הוא הסתכל עליה עושה פרצוף, מתיישבת על האדמה, מכבה את הלהבה ואז ממלמלת, "דראקו."

הוא התיישב, מותח את רגליו קדימה, נשען אחורה על ידיו ומתסכל מעלה על השמיים הבהירים. זה היה מולד הירח והוא יכול היה לראות את הכתם הלבן לאורך השמיים שייצג את שביל החלב. "אני אוהב להתבונן בכוכבים," הוא אמר.

"גם אני," היא אמרה והדשא רשרש מעט כשהיא התמקמה מחדש כדי להרגיש בנוח יותר.

"מה גורם לך לחשוב שאת לא הטיפוס שלי?" הוא שאל. "הרמיוני."

* * *

תגובות הן _**אהבה**_


End file.
